Teen Titans Face Some New Foes
by Marauder-99
Summary: minor TT*Spiderman crossover later in the story/ The tower is bombed leaving beastboy in the hospital, but the question is who did this to their home? The villain doesn't seem to be anything like they've faced before. We own nothing! R&R plz! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**The week was oddly boring for the titans; Raven in her room, Robin training, Beastboy doing what ever he does, Cyborg charging, and Starfire busy cooking alien goop in the kitchen. There hadn't been a crime all week. But then, all of the sudden while the titans were watching tv - the tower was bombed! Five explosions that were so strong, the tower fell and put Beastboy in the Jump City hospital. One thought really made them strain, trying to come up with an answer, and wondering more then ever - **_**who **_**was capable of this catastrophe?**

**They checked up on every villain, but the one they suspected was Gizmo. The reason for this was that after the bombing - they discovered that the latest technology Cyborg had been working on was **_**missing**_**. They went to his lair deep under the city and attacked. It ends up that he was not behind the attack, but luckily they stopped him from a major attack on the Mayor. They wanted to quit, but Robin wouldn't let them. Everyone knows he has the most angst of all - he won't quit until he finds who did this to Beastboy.**

**Beastboy's pov**

**I was in my room talking to Tara on my vwx - something Cyborg came up with. Suddenly it shorted out and four bionic arms came crashing through the window. Immediately after, five orange bombs exploded right in front of him. The arms ripped out the walls and - because my room supported most of the tower - it fell on me. I yelled for help from under the remains of the towers. I turned into multiple animals, trying my hardest to make my way out.**

**Beastboy ran out of air be before they could get to him , by that time he slipped into a coma…**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry my last chapter was so short, this chapter will be longer, I promise. And once again, We own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rebuilding The T-Tower**

Robins pov

After the tower fell and we put Beastboy in the hospital, the team and I decided to rebuild the tower. Cyborg was planning on upgrading all of the tower's machinery anyway - so it was already partially planned. Jobs were assigned - Cyborg and Raven were to upgrade the machinery, Star was to carry bricks and metal over to the tower, and I was putting the walls and bricks together. We even made a few minor changes to the building of the tower, after having to hear Beastboy's snoring for the past year or so, we decided to make all of the walls in the tower a bit more soundproof. Not totally though, if they were totally soundproof then we might not hear if one of the others calls for help. So, we were now starting the next few weeks of total torture, rebuilding the tower in the middle of the summer

After we built some of the tower back we decided to look for the villain. We looked in abandoned factories, shacks and warehouses, but since we don't really know what happened we couldn't find anything. We didn't have any idea what we were looking for and we didn't have any trace of the bomb because the remains were crushed by the tower. There was only one person who knew what the guy looked like and he was in a coma. It seemed to be the perfect crime .

So we visited Beastboy in the hospital, doctors ran around like ants. When we got to his room we looked at his seemingly lifeless body when he woke up and shouted "**their reflections**!" then fell back into a coma. The nurse walked in and told us that he has been going on and off like this all week! She said he that he was seeing green and yellow eyes. That was it -we got our lead from Beastboy! Who knew that the time he would come in handy was going to be when he was in a coma? When we went to the tower, which by that time was very close to finished, we remembered he said "**their**" which meant we were not just looking for one villain, we were looking for two. We discovered that one of the walls was ripped out, which meant one of them was ridiculously strong! We knew what one looked like, we knew one was strong, but we had _no _idea where they went. Furthermore, we have no record of their crimes - but we did gain, at least a little, knowledge from Beastboy…

Ravens pov

When we got back to the tower Cyborg and I finished the last touches of the upgrades on the weapons, computers, and security cameras that's when robin walked in and asked how the upgrades were going. Cyborg said something nobody else could understand in that strange mechanic talk of his, in other words, we were just finishing up.

He told us it was time to decide what to have for lunch and without Beast boy, Cyborg had no one to argue with. .And Robin asked what Cyborg wanted to eat he surprisingly said tofu, but as we started to eat the phone rang. It was the nurse she said that Beastboy was better and ready to go home but she said he shouldn't move around to much. Robin could already tell he was okay because he could hear Beastboy asking for what was for lunch and if we got any new video games when he was gone. We thought we had the villain captured but when we picked him up we were shocked to discover he had lost his memory! So the Titans were pretty much back where we started, without any real leads. Well, at least BB was going to be okay and back home. Maybe he'll be able to tell us the identity of our mystery villain.

This story started out as an okay idea my little bro SuperSockMonkeyDeluxe came up with, but lets face it. This story kind of sucks, so we still wants to review he would like that. He really needs some pointers, so plz review. This story will be discontinued for the time being. Thank you.

-His older sister,

Shnuggets


End file.
